


Of Marks and Languages

by mayazero



Series: EmiMike Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, EmiMike Week 2017, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: EmiMike Week 2k17Day 2: Language Barrier





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Michele & Sara – 22  
> Emil - 17
> 
> Posted [here](https://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/post/158666849755/emimike-week-day-2-language-barrier) too.

Mickey received his soul mark at the age of five.

Both he and his sister had been lounging on bean bags at their summer villa's patio in Tuscany, devouring a whole platter of cold tiramisu to fend off the summer heat (they had already finished off the two pints of gelato they had brought from the city earlier that week,) when he instantly felt a burning ache on his left thigh.

Tears immediately sprang on his eyes as he couldn’t hold in the pained cry he released at that, clutching vainly at his thigh while his sister flitted all around him, tears already dripping and crying louder than he had.

Despite the fierce ache he currently felt, nothing cut his heart more than hearing the pained sobs of his twin – who couldn’t bear the thought of her beloved brother hurting.

It was on that day he vowed to always protect his sweet, sweet precious sister from everything that would endanger her innocence.

It was also on that day he decided to hate whoever would utter the accursed words _Bravo!_ _Ten skok byl výborný_ * for being the very reason why his twin cried for the first time.

 

* * *

 

Mickey finally met the bastard who branded him back all those years ago at the age of 22.

Having already entertained the notion that his soul mate _might_ be Czech, when Sara had tried to translate his soul mark with the help of google when she had done the same to the Russian Cyrillic scribbled at her right rib, Mickey was still caught off guard when the young Czech skater who had just debuted uttered the exact words of his soul mark to him at the banquet after Europeans.

Beside him, draped in a deep red satin gown and looking absolutely radiant with her gold medal, Sara gasped; her clutch on his arm bordering on blood clotting.

Mickey still hadn’t reacted, continuing to stare at the young man – who apparently _was_ his soul mate – in front of him who looked and seemed like, in certain parts of the world, would be _absolute jailbait_.

The world certainly abhorred one Michele Crispino.

“Oh sorry,” the young man – _his fucking soulmate!_ – sheepishly laughed, looking at him and Sara bashfully, seemingly interpreting their lack of response as confusion; this time speaking in English. “I unconsciously slipped into my mother tongue. What I meant to say was, your earlier jump was amazing! And you too Sara, congratulations for nabbing gold!”

Sara was the first to get over her shock; hurriedly digging those sharp monstrous excuse of heels into his foot, making him yelp loudly in pain and surprising the man in front of them.

As painful as it was though, it finally brought him back from wherever it was his mind had wandered, the traitorous organ made up of water and fat immediately recalling a certain oath a young Mickey had vowed to himself.

The Italian man’s vision had immediately turned red.

“So it was you,” He growled, prowling closer to the stupefied man who, judging from his reaction, was _indeed_ Michele’s soulmate. “Who made my sister cry all those years ago.”

The poor Czech had been completely defenseless when Mickey jumped on him, frustrated aggression making the Italian man strangle and shake him harder than usual, ignoring for the first time ever his sister’s cries as the beautiful woman flitted around them shouting for help and trying to separate him from the teenager beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten skok byl výborný* - That jump was amazing (or at least, according to google. Feel free to correct me ;) )  
> *Huge thanks to Anonym for correcting me hehehe
> 
> I may or may not expand this in the future.


End file.
